prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Flower Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The series' themes and main motifs are flowers, heroism and light. Its sub-themes are time travel, individuality and darkness. Story Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: 'Ishigami Shizuka Tama is pessimistic, stoic and reserved. Beneath this tall and sturdy wall, Tama is an affable and friendly person with a kind nature, always desiring to put others before herself. Not a fan of social gatherings, she doesn't possess much people skills and prefers not engaging in conversation, in a strong fear of offending the other person due to her bluntness. She has a bad habit of talking to herself. Tama claims to have socialization issues, specifically when getting close to other people. While on the surface she remains unfazed, Tama is deeply scared and traumatized by witnessing death. Tama's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the French Hydrangea and Vanity. Her theme colors are blue/pink. * Voiced by: 'Kurosawa Tomoyo Mae is a rather meek, shy and closed-off 14-year-old girl, who since a young age, has always come second place. Mae grew up in a strict, noble family and was ignored a majority of the time, told to keep her thoughts and hobbies to herself; collecting model planes, action figures and swords. She claims to not remember the last time her parents showed her affection and she has a noticeably low self-esteem. Mae has trouble talking to people and opening up about her opinions, and thoughts. She hasn't had much of a relationship since the year before, after they cut off all contact with her and sent her to live with her aunt and uncle. Mae's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Abyssinian Gladiolus and Integrity. Her theme colors are green/cyan. * Voiced by: 'Nagaku Yuki Hanako is a daydreamer who loves reading ghost stories. Hanako has great intelligence and usually displays this in subjects like Maths and Science, granting her much popularity - extended to an entire club at school dedicated to admiring her. Hanako, despite not looking like it, is actually a very lonely person who, despite her great popularity, feels incomplete and insecure about her future. Due to this, Hanako isn't one to enjoy talking about herself beyond her achievements at school. Hanako's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Apline Delphinium and Joy. Her theme colors are purple/yellow. * Voiced by: 'Yoshino Nanjo Iroha can be described as what "a person should be, or should not be" -- as she doesn't possess any distinctive traits or special interests, furthermore not seeing herself very highly making her a bland, empty husk of a person. Her heart however is filled to the brim with curiosity and questions, stemming from the hidden fact she suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember anything, besides she is a Pretty Cure and her name. Iroha doesn't transform often and prefers to exclude the "Cure side" of herself. When approached, Iroha is generally bitter, observant and not trusting, althugh she really sweet and friendly deep down. Iroha's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the George Vancouver Rose and Passion. Her theme colors are pink/black. Items Settings * Main setting of the series. Trivia Category:Lone Flower Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series